Welcome To Summoners Rift
by Wildbreath1
Summary: Ahri was continuing on in her tournament bracket, prepared for battle. However, no one showed up in her lane. Something was amiss, and she had to get to the bottom of it. Finding out that the rules no longer protected their lives in the Rift, she realized that something had to be done. Something was going on, and outside forces were involved. Who, or what, were they?
1. Welcome

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift" echoed through the forest, stirring the remnants of wildlife, warning them it was time to run. As I walked toward the shop keep, autonomously buying my Dorans Ring, 2 red pots, and warding trinket, I wondered why_. Ever since my match up yesterday against Syndra something just wasn't settling right._ I made my way down her lane, checking to see if LeBlanc, the woman I was to face, was going to try anything funny. _How was Syndra able to affect me in such a way, like nothing ever has been able to before?_ I walked towards the golem pit as Vi pinged for assistance. _The moment I landed that charm on Syndra, the look in her eyes was not what she was used to seeing._ At the 1:55 mark, I cast my Orb of Deception and tossed a few balls of pure energy at the giant golem. _Syndra was afraid even while she was charmed, something was terribly wrong_. I made my way back to lane, just in time to get that first minion, LeBlanc still nowhere to be seen. _Syndra seemed to be trying to warn me of something, almost as if she was begging me to notice._ My mind was still wandering completely lost in thought as the second wave of minions came, and there was still no sign of LeBlanc. I decided it would be a good idea to inform my allies of the missing enemy. As I was continuing to push my lane, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I immediately assumed it was LeBlanc, finally showing up so I blew a kiss in the direction, however nothing happened, confused I turned my head to face the thing I saw. It was simply her staff, thrown over the wall, however the deceiver was nowhere to be found. I knew how full of tricks she could be so I kept my guard up however I knew something was amiss, not just pertaining to my laning phase. I trotted over to investigate, wagging my nine tails in unison. Suddenly, I hear something in the distance and my ears perked up instinctively trying to pinpoint the origin of the noise. Right, behind me. Shaco appeared behind me, throwing his shiv. Luckily with my keen senses, I dodged the shiv by hardly even an inch. I proceeded to hop behind him, blowing a kiss at my enemy, causing him to immediately begin to drool for my luscious fox tails. I then fox fire, and threw my orb of deception, and hoped one final time even further away from him and proceeded to run as fast as I could, however I didn't have boots yet. Shaco must have backed off because I could no longer hear him running behind me. Winded, I took refuge in a nearby bush for a moment. I peered out to make sure the coast was clear and began my recall animation.

As I was nearly done recalling, "First Blood" echoed through the woods. It was Gnar, Shaco must have ganked the Vladimir that he was against, and they managed to kill him. "Dammit" I muttered under my breath. I began to wonder why my matches have been so easy lately, last game shortly after I killed Syndra and their bot lane double killed, they surrendered. Even before 20 minutes in, they were now surrendering. I wasn't sure why but Syndra hadn't even shown back up to lane after I killed her. Her respawn shouldn't have been more than 15 seconds at 5 minutes in. Now LeBlanc isn't showing herself, and… Gnar is still dead.

"Hey, Gnar!" I called out, hoping for a response. I received one, however not from the person I had hoped. It was Caitlyn. "What's up Ahri, you need some help?" She asked. "No I just can't figure out what the hell happened to Gnar, he hasn't respawned yet and it's been nearly a minute since his death. Not to mention LeBlanc is nowhere to be seen, something is going on and it's not good," I said with a hint of fear in my voice. Something was clearly wrong and I wasn't the only one to figure it out. Caitlyn and Sona had backed off from their opponents in the bot lane, Kog'Maw and Thresh, and began to stop pushing their lane. It seemed to get to them a bit too much.

"Hey Vi..." Caitlyn called out to our jungler. "Yeah Cupcake?" she replied. "Do you think we could get a gank? We are having trouble down here, Fortunes poke is just too much to handle," She asked. Vi pinged she was on her way to bot lane, she was currently getting her red buff I assumed, they were on blue side so she would be there shortly. As I was finishing up clearing this wave, a cry called out from towards bot lane.

"Shit, help! Shaco is around here somewhere I just ran into a jack in the box." Vi cried out.

"Vi are you alright?" Caitlyn called, worrying about her deputy. Her partner, she spends nearly every waking moment with. "I'm coming to help," She said, beginning to make her way towards her.

After hearing this commotion, I began to make my way down considering my foe isn't even here. I made my way into river, taking cautious steps. I didn't want to run into any unexpected visitors. I decided to walk through the bush to make sure there wasn't anyone hiding in there, as I made my way in I tripped right over something and went face down into the murky water

"Ugh, disgusting!" I proclaimed. "What the hell could that have been?!" I half asked half yelled. The rift was always cleaned of all debris after a battle, this shouldn't be here. She got up, trying to wipe the mud off herself and her dress. She turned to look at what she had tripped over, and what she found left her speechless. It was the corpse of the woman she was supposed to lane against LeBlanc. Dead, cold, covered in mud. Her body didn't seem to be wounded, other than for one single stab in her back. Judging by the current champions playing in the league right now, Ahri assumed it was Shaco. No one else used knives on this team, and Shaco always backstabbed, it was his passive after all. "How the hell…?" I muttered. "It isn't possible. They were on the same team." she continued.

"What are you talking about Ahri? Is everything okay?" Vi asked.

"No its not, it's actually quite the opposite. LeBlanc is dead. And she died to Shaco, and she's actually _dead_." I said morbidly. Suddenly I perked my ears up. I heard something off towards the right in the enemies' jungle. I turned and ran as fast as she could down bot, to try and meet up with my comrades. Caitlyn, Sona, and Vi noticed this and met up with me in front of the dragon pit. They figured they might as well dragon, since they were all there and made their way into the pit only to find dragon already dead. Actually _dead_.

"What the hell is going on here? This is complete bull shit, things aren't supposed to actually _die_ here." Vi exclaimed. "Everything has unlimited respawns, their bodies disappear shortly after death. This isn't right," she said clearly getting more and more panicked as time passed by. I stepped forward to investigate, and as I expected Dragon was cold and scarred. There was something laying near the corpse of the beast. It was a blue diamond earring. It surely didn't belong anyone to the league, it didn't even look like it belonged to anyone in this time period.

"What is this?" Ahri picked the object up, musing over many things. Where did this come from? Who could this belong to? Possibly _what_ could this belong to? The rest of the group simply shook their heads, just as confused looking as I felt. What was going on here? I can't put my finger on it but someone did something that dramatically changed how things work here on Summoner's Rift.

Suddenly a notification popped up in the sky, the enemy team surrendered with 1 vote to surrender, 0 against. We looked up at the post game show, highlighting moments in the game. Gnar getting first blooded on however, was the only thing shown. Although, Vladimir, Kog'Maw, LeBlanc, and Thresh all had one death, and Shaco had 5 assists. One for Gnar, Vladimir, Kog'Maw, LeBlanc, and Thresh..? No way, he couldn't kill his own teammates… could he? No obviously not he didn't have any kills. Only assists, so who else was here? Who else was influencing the fight? I guess we'll probably find out when we teleport out. I looked over to my team, I figured it would be a good idea to talk this over before leaving. I at least know I can trust Sona, and Caitlyn and Vi are going to try and help each other.

"Okay guys, we are going to need to figure out what is going on here. I think we should keep this between us, I don't know if anyone else knows yet but clearly Shaco does and they are all going to notice five champions missing from the league," I said as calmly as I could, though I knew my voice cracked once or twice and I was shaking, my tails trembling in unison. 

"Don't worry guys, we're on the case," Vi said sarcastically, looking at Caitlyn. The two smiled at each other, "Hey that's my line!" Caitlyn responded through a wide grin. "On a serious note though, I agree Ahri. Let's keep this small, and definitely that hat should not be shown to anyone else, want to hold on to it Ahri?" Caitlyn said, completely changing her attitude to a very serious tone.

"Sure no problem. When we get back, let's see what we can find out okay? And meet up in two days, at Heimerdinger's lab. He and I have been good friends for a while, I know we can trust him. Plus, he's a genius he will be able to find out more than me," I said to them, kind of just coming up with that plan on the spot however it was certainly a good plan. "The next battle isn't set for 4 days from now, and since we won, we will be moving on in the competition, I don't know who our new teammate will be though," I said, currently we were competing in a huge tournament put on by the Summoner's to determine the victor this year between the cities. I am on team Piltover. For whatever reason, I was chosen over any of the other Piltovians, as was Sona. I am Ionian, and her Demacian but we do reside in Piltover now.. It wasn't something that was rare to see, something you would _never_ see is a Demacian, well actually anyone other than Noxious, to choose a Noxian. I believe it has only happened twice, by Bildgewater, once they chose Swain, apparently they used the seasoned war veteran as a bargaining chip is some treaty. Finally the second time was by the Shadow Isles. I wasn't around then so I am not sure what happened, but I heard it had something to do with Elise and Cassiopeia.

"Again guys, be careful. Someone could know about this, conspiring against something or someone and we're involved now," I warned them once again, before pulling out my return stone using it to finally leave this dreaded place for the time being.

I arrived in the usual spot, my warm up room. It's in a magical building, which accommodates all of us, and holds tryouts for new arrivals. It only takes up the space of a normal two story building that you see in town however it is far greater than that on the inside. I'm not really sure how it works, I didn't practice that kind of magic. In the safety of my room, I examined the hat I found once more. It was extravagant, really gaudy. I wonder what kind of person would wear something like this? I shoved it in my bag, and changed out of the outfit I chose to wear, every time I entered a match. It's nice being able to wear that dress, it's my favorite, especially now in the middle of winter. I grabbed what I wore here, a purple-bluish over coat, with white fur on the outside kind of ironic considering I was a fox, and a heavy dress that went down to my knees in nearly the same color and design, and my fuzzy boots that went up covering the last of my body from the cold. I quickly slipped out of my dress and pulled off my sleeves, and kicked off my boots. I pulled my winter dress over my head and adjusted my tails through the small hole in the back of my dress and put my jacket on. After slipping my feet into my boots, I got up grabbed my bag, and ran to the door. As I reached for the handle I noticed that the door wasn't locked anymore, and I _always_ lock the door behind me because I leave all my stuff in here, my important stuff like my wallet and my badge for entry to this building. Someone was in here, I know I locked that door. I checked my bag to make sure everything was in there, and thankfully it was. I stopped for a moment, pulling out my brush and fixing my hair. I had to look presentable, as always, to the other members of the league. I put my hand on the door, preparing for whatever was to be thrown at me, because it certainly wasn't going to be good whether I run into it now or later it was going to be dreadful.

I pulled the door open, and poked my head out looking in both directions. Everything seemed normal, so I did my best to act as if nothing had changed. I made my way towards Sona's room, which was just two doors to the left of mine. She and I were best friends, we may not seem like it, I being so attractive and outgoing and her reserved and beautiful, we still spent more time together than apart. We actually live together in a small apartment in Piltover. Both of us were sick of all the praise and banter we got living in our hometowns and we decided to move to Piltover, we knew we would still get looks and applause however it would be far less in the town of Piltover, also not to mention our other two friends Caitlyn and Vi lived there. That's probably why we were chose to be on the Piltover team, the Summoner's from Piltover see the four of us together all the time and know we would have great synergy together, being as close as we were. However, the fact that Gnar was on our team too made quite literally no sense. As much as I don't like him I think Jayce would have been a better top laner for us.

I knocked on her door, no response as expected. I took a seat on a bench just outside her room and waited, she usually took a while to change, her outfit she wore to the rift was a little over the top after all it was understandable. Twiddling my thumbs, I couldn't help but think about what happened. It was absolutely unheard of for something like this to happen. I hope they fix it before anyone else gets hurt but I don't know if they will manage to. Or if they even care, what if they're doing this on purpose? No that's absurd they would never kill us all. The people love us, there would be an uprising by everyone, not to mention peace would no longer be a thing in Valoran. Noxus would go back to rampaging the lands, killing all they could. Sona's door opened slowly, she peered out to see who had knocked, she was obviously being as cautious as I was. Good, that meant nothing ill would become of her, not easily at least. She stepped out, closing and locking the door behind her. I got up, took the few steps that remained between us and hugged her tightly.

"Come on lets go home," I said, through a smile. "It's been a long day and we need some rest, it's nearly 1 am," I motioned towards the clock above the bench I was sitting on. She simply nodded, and we made our way home. It's so weird seeing her actually walk I was used to her floating around, as she usually did. I wonder why she was walking. She had her hair down, not in the usual pig tails, and wore a white winter coat, the kind with two sets of buttons running up it and the sash tying it together in the middle, and blue jeans with brown boots. Gorgeous as always.

We walked to the exits in silence, scanning my badge first I stepped into one of the portals, choosing my destination as Piltover. Sona right behind me, stepped into the portal next to me. I heard the beep confirming her selection just as mine began the dull hum signifying it was about to teleport me out. I arrived safely, as usual, at the other end in Piltover, exactly where I told it to take me. I stepped out and paused for a moment waiting for Sona to arrive. We still had a bit of a walk home, at least it gave me an excuse to stop by Pan's shop and pick up something to eat. His shop was just a block away and on the way back to our house. Sona arrived, and stepped out of the portal shivering a bit at the cold night air. It was probably around 15 degrees right now, its mid-December and the middle of the night after all.

"Wanna go grab something to eat from Pan's? I am starving, and I don't feel like making anything when we get back," I asked Sona, hoping she would be all for it. She responded with a smile and a nod, clearly hungry as well. Usually she would have signed something to me, but I guess since it's so cold she didn't want to take her hands out of her pockets. Ever since her and I met, when I joined the league, I started taking up learning sign language so her and I could talk and get closer. The way we met actually was a funny story, we were actually laning against each other. The funny thing is though, I didn't have to blow a kiss at her for her to become infatuated with me. We didn't really want to fight but of course we had to, not to mention it didn't hurt too badly so we did regardless. It was a close match up, it wasn't a tournament or anything but we both wanted to win of course. She ended up beating me under all technicalities in CS and KDA but my team won in the end.

I nudged her in the side and said "So what do you want? I think I'm going to get whatever the daily special is, I can't quite decide," I looked to her for her response.

"_Don't know… Grilled Cheese maybe," _She signed. I couldn't make the whole sentence out but I was able to get the jist of it at least. I can't wait until I know it all, I hate missing some of the things she says. Nearing Pan's. I held the door open for her, motioning her in with a smile, "After you, malady," I said with a bit of a curtsy. She laughed at me and made her way inside. She went and sat down at the table we tend to sit at when we go, right by the window.

"Hey ladies, you're out late," He said to us.

"Yeah we had a really late match today," I responded. "I'll take the special, don't tell me what it is though I want a surprise! And she'll take a grilled cheese," I walked to the counter as he was putting inputting our order into the cash register.

"Did you win?" He said looking up from the screen for a moment. I smiled.

"Of course we did, we always win when we play on the same team!" I exclaimed, as we both started laughing.

"That'll be 7 dollars and 45 cents. Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Uhhhh, is your smoothie machine working now?" He nodded, "Good! I'll have a strawberry smoothie please. Sona! Would you like anything?" I turned my head to see her response. "_Soda"_ she signed.

"Alrighty so two sandwiches, a strawberry smoothie, and a regular soda?" Pan repeated our order. He had seen us enough to know a few of the things we regularly ordered and I translated a few times from Sona's hands.

"Sounds right to me," I nodded and handed him my C-Card. It was kind of a lame name, but that "C" stood for Champion. The league provided a nearly limitless amount of funds to us, more than enough to purchase the best home in Demacia, so money was not a problem. However, not many places took it, especially in places like Noxious. It was a big hassle and were basically like taxes, you got refunded for them once a year so you had to spend money and you had to wait a very extended amount of time for your profits to actually arrive.

He swiped my card, "Alrighty it'll be out in a minute," he said, handing me my card back. I made my way to our table and sat down across from Sona. She was leaning on the window watching the people go by. Piltover was bustling all the time, it was quite amazing really, and people wasted little time here. Thankfully, we live more towards the quiet part of town so we don't have to worry about being woken up throughout the night.

"You alright? Or you just tired? I'm completely exhausted that match was easy but, it was a lot to handle. I still can't wrap my head around what, but something was… or is maybe I don't know… not right," I said, more so thinking out loud but it was nice to have someone listen.

She looked up at me, clearly tired as well. "_I don't know either"_ she paused. "_Tomorrow we… ask few… people we know well. Don't want to cause problems with unfriendly or suspicious people,_" she signed. She slumped her hands down, those sentences obviously were too much effort to sign for her in her current state.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about replying I just needed to say something. This situation is driving me insane! At least Vi and Caitlyn are involved, they're really good and figuring stuff out. We need to try too, it involves everyone and everything we know, everything we live, our lives in general," I said, gasping for air. Seems I had forgotten to take a break and breathe there. She clearly picked up on my distress about the situation, and grabbed my hands on the table. She looked at me, and smiled. She didn't need to say or sign a single thing, I knew everything she was thinking in her head just by looking into her eyes.

"Everything okay ladies?" Pan said as he set our food down on the table.

"Everything is fine when I have her by my side," I said with a smile. He nodded and walked away. I looked down and saw that the special today was Fish and Chips. As much as I felt like I was eating Nami when I got this, I absolutely loved it. We finished our meal in nearly complete silence. I finished the last of my food, and gulped the rest of my smoothie down, it was exceptionally good today, maybe because it was about a 7 hour late dinner.

I scooted out of the booth and stood up stretching. "Come on, let's go home," I reached my hand out to Sona, she grabbed it and we walked towards the door, fingers interlocked.

The sky was clear tonight, you could see nearly all the stars it was actually quite beautiful.

"Aren't the stars gorgeous?" I said to Sona. She smiled and nodded in agreement. I was about to just give up and go to sleep on a nearby bench but, I didn't feel like waking up covered in morning dew. We were almost home anyways. I actually could see our street now. I picked up my pace, ready to be home after such a long day. A man turned the corner from our street and began walking towards us down the street. I hardly paid attention to him though, it wasn't weird to see people outside at this time, in this city anyways plus I was exhausted. I slightly increased the grip on my bag though and perked my ears to listen closely, I knew what was in my bag and I didn't know who else could be involved. For all I know this man could have been coming back from our house. I could even feel Sona's hand tensing in mine. The man made his way past us and he looked innocent enough, I let out a sigh of relief, but kept my ears perked up in case and it was a good thing I had. I hear him stop, and shuffle around slightly.

"It's kind of dangerous for you ladies to be out at this time isn't it?" The man asked. Sona and I froze. "Somebody could do something bad, perhaps hold you at gunpoint for your purses and lovely fur coat?" He said and I heard the click of the safety turning off on a gun. I did a 180, and activated my powers, I light up the dim street, like the sun on a hot summer day. I looked at the man, he didn't seem fazed at all by what I had done, and he was simply staring at us continuing to point his gun. I knew inside that if I did anything, I would be put on probation and wouldn't be able to leave the dorms, but I had to protect myself, this secret, and most importantly, Sona.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, it probably won't end up the best for you," I said as calmly as I could. He simply scoffed. "Are you sure about that? Your fancy light tricks don't faze me," he replied smugly.

"What, don't you trust me?" I said with a smile, and blew a kiss at the man. He dropped to his knees and began drooling over me.

"Of course I do, please I would do anything for you, and you're so amazing. I love you~" He said pleadingly. "Please oh please love me too, I am nothing without you," He continued. I decided it would be best to take advantage of this time and run.

"Come on Sona let's go!" I said, turning around and grabbing her hand again. I could run much faster than her, which is why I grabbed her in order to not only speed her up a bit but slow myself down a lot.

"No please don't leave me! Baby, I love you" he called after us. We turned the corner down our street, and I picked up my pace, Sona was now simply floating, I was completely pulling her now. Geez I run too fast. I ran up to the door, and slammed my hand onto the door knob. It was new level security that registered your fingerprints on the door knob, and would unlock for you. Our houses actually were required to have immense security only accessible by those we choose and the sector manager of well, our sector obviously. I pulled myself and Sona in slamming the door. Her and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Damn, that was scary. Thank God we got out of that. It's always hilarious watching men drool over me like that, what's even funnier is they have absolutely no chance of getting with me," I said with a big grin on my face, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"_I'm going to go take a shower... Join me?" _Sona signed.

"Of course, just give me a bit I want to make sure everything is still here and in good condition, I also need to find somewhere to put this that it will be safe. No way am I going to run around with it on me all the time," I said pulling that earring out of my purse. Sona turned around and made her way to our bedroom. Walking to the living room everything was still there, nothing was tossed around, it was just as we left it as far as I could tell anyways. The windows were all still locked. Everything was fine, so I decided to make my way back to our bedroom. I guess I would put it in the safe in there, it was one of those completely cliché wall safes behind a painting. I mean honestly, they're so cheesy no one really thinks they exist. I heard the shower start, as I brought the painting down and opened the safe. Seemed like everything was still in here too, I put the hat in the back, under a few documents just to make sure.

Closing it I, took of my coat, hat, and shoes, laying them on my dresser. I slipped out of my dress and hung it up in the closet. I walked into the bathroom, with nothing but my bra and panties on. It was already extremely hot and steamy, I could see her figure through the blurred glass door. I reached behind me, and unhooked my bra, and I pulled down my panties. I softly slid the door open, she wasn't prepared for my entrance I clearly startled her considering she dropped the shampoo she was about to apply.

"Hey," I said softly. She blushed a bit and took a step to the side to let me in. The second I got in there, she threw her arms around me and started to cry softly on my chest. Today was the longest day _ever_.

Surprised by this, I paused for a moment still trying to adjust to the water temperature. I set my hand down softly on her back, trying to comfort her. I whispered softly to her, "Its okay Sona, we'll get through this together. I would never let anything happen to you. You mean far too much to me for me to ever let anything happen, at least not without the hardest fight they will ever face," I said hoping it would assure her. She lifted her head up off my chest and smiled.

"_You always know what to say, I love you," _she signed. She lifted her head up to mine, and our lips met. The shower water raining down our backs, we just sat there for a moment with a lips interlocked, our tongues began to dance around each other's mouths. Sona pulled away, blushing. No matter how many times we've kissed she still gets all red. It was cute, absolutely adorable. Staring at her I realized how exhausted I was.

"Come on lets wash up and get to bed, I don't know how much longer I can stand up," I said reaching over her to grab the conditioner behind her. She intercepted my face again, kissing me once more. Just a slight peck, she pulled away smiling. I smiled back. I handed her the shampoo and let her wash up first. She stepped out, and I couldn't help but glance at her luscious behind. She was so gorgeous. I finished washing up and brushing my teeth

I stepped out of the shower quickly drying myself off, and shook my tails off as Sona began to brush her teeth. I threw my pajamas on and swiftly made my way to bed just as Sona had stepped out of the bathroom. I hopped right by her and took up the whole bed.

"Where do you think you're going? This is my bed!" I said playfully. She smiled, and threw herself on top of me grabbing at my sides. I burst out with laughter, I hate how she knew I was so ticklish.

"Stop it... that tickles! Stop!" I shouted through gasps and fits of laughter. She finally stopped and just laid her head down on my chest. I reached over to flick the light off and I pulled the blankets over us.

"I love you, Sona," I said softly. I felt her lift her hand up.

"_I love you too," _She must have signed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into some much needed sleep.

Ugh. What is she doing? I'm so tired. What could she possibly be getting out of bed for?

"Sona..? What are you doing?" I called to her, flicking the light on so I could see a response. She turned to me, looking almost terrified, and pointed out our bedroom door.

"_There is someone in the house,_" She signed. What. I hopped out of bed, quietly as I could and ran to the alarm. I tried to activate it but it wasn't doing anything. The power was on though, what was wrong then? The line must have been tampered with, but I was 90% sure it was all wireless. Sona grabbed her lute (Yeah she uses that as a backup weapon when her Etwahl is a little too impractical in the situation. It's a bit ridiculous but it works.) I charged up my ball of energy, and we made our way out of our bedroom, she turned to face right towards our spare bedroom and other bathroom and I turned to face left towards the living room and the kitchen. Whoever was in here noticed we were awake, and bolted out of the front door leaving it wide open.

"Sona! He's gone, he just ran out the front door," I said slightly relaxing, but still keeping my guard up. I ran to the front door to see if I could see whoever it was but there was no one in site. Dammit. Who the hell was in our house? I never thought it would get to the point where it wasn't safe in our own house. I made sure everything was locked up and it was, the perpetrator obviously came in through the front door, meaning the lock on there was tampered with. Either it was our sectors leader or someone who knew how to alter our security and shut off the alarm system we had installed. I made my way back to my bedroom and picked up my phone. Where was Sona? Worried I got up and went out into the hall way and went to the right, and noticed the door to our spare bedroom was open, and I went in there and Sona was just sitting down on the bed, looking up at the wall.

"WHERE IS IT?" was sliced into our wall almost perfectly. Who could have done this? Fiora has swordsmanship this beautiful, but why would she do this to us? She has no reason to hate us not to mention her and Sona went and got lunch together a couple weeks ago. I didn't know anyone else who would have the skill to do something like this. I scrolled through the contacts in my phone and called Caitlyn, only because she came before Vi by a long shot. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hellllllo?" An obviously distracted voice said.

"Caitlyn? Something happened. We need to come over right now, we are packing some stuff up and will be there soon," I said. Sona heard this and went back to our bedroom I got up and began to follow her.

"What? What happened? Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah we are fine its-"

"Vi stop it," Caitlyn interrupted me.

"It's just someone broke into our-"

"Vi! I said stop it! "Caitlyn said, slightly giggling.

"Into our house and vandalized our wall. Did I interrupt something important? I'm sorry," I said awkwardly hoping I didn't impede on an important case or something.

"No no of course not we were just hanging out, don't worry about it. I'm heading over right now I'll meet you at our usual lunch spot okay? Our houses might be under surveillance as well as our phones so we should talk somewhere else," Caitlyn said. "Come on VI we gotta go. See you in a bit Ahri, stay safe." *Click* she hung up.

I got dressed, putting on what I wore yesterday without thinking twice about how dirty it probably was, and opened the safe. It was still there, good. I grabbed it along with my documents proving my stay here was certified by the Ionian government and permitted by the League. I then grabbed two or three outfit's worth of clothes and an extra pair of tennis shoes along with my boots. All this laid out on the bed, I reached under my bed to grab my duffel bag I shoved all my clothes in and then put the papers in the side pocket. I went out to the kitchen and grabbed her laptop off the counter, and a bottle of pumpkin ale out of the fridge. I don't drink much, but I think this situation warranted a drink or three maybe. Probably should just take the whole case, only one had been drank already so there were five more. I emptied the case into my bag, and popped one open.

"Sona are you ready? I am..." I said sitting down at the bar taking a swig. It tasted extra good right now, I am sick of this. Just want to sleep. I looked at my phone to see the time, its 4:57. Damn, we were so close to making it why couldn't this person have done this in the middle of the day so I could have gotten some sleep. Geez I get grouchy when I get woken up. Sona came walking into the room with a bag on her shoulder and a suit case.

"Did you grab our toothbrushes?" I asked realizing I had forgotten to get them myself. She nodded. "Okay, let's get out of here," I said opening the door. I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the police station.

"This has been a long night," I said with a groan. I hope tomorrow is a better day.


	2. Visitor

"BREAKFAST!" A loud voice called out, waking me up. "Uggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh," I groaned. I could hear Sona next to me stretching and yawning as well. I wasn't the only one not ready to be up. I grabbed my phone off the desk next to me to check the time. It was 10:30 already?! I hopped out of bed and turned around to see Sona sitting on her side of the bed. I walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on lets go, I am starving!" I said, pulling her up off the bed and leading the way out of the bedroom

"BREAKFAST IS READY YOU LAZY ASSES," That same loud voice shouted again. Jesus Vi, it's almost like she doesn't know how to be quiet. I snuck right up by the archway into the kitchen.

"OKAY WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" I shouted whilst hopping into the kitchen. I must have startled Vi because she hopped up 6 inches into the air and turned around glaring at me.

"What the hell! I almost instinctively punched your face in," she said with a smile.

"Alright alright I won't do it again, I enjoy my face the way it is," I said stifling a laugh. I sat down at the table next to Sona who had went and taken a seat and began eating while Vi and I were still talking. I picked up my fork and began to shovel in the food, I felt like I haven't eaten anything good for a week. She made sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She was surprisingly a good cook, I used to come over here a lot for food when I had nothing better to do. She would cook us all dinner and we would have a couple drinks.

"I see you guys like breakfast," I heard a voice call from behind me in a cheesy British accent. Caitlyn.

"Mhmm," I grunted through a mouth full. "It's delicious, as usual" I said after swallowing and shoved another bite in.

"So are you guys going to actually tell us what happened? When we got to Pan's last night you just passed out, head first onto the table before our food even got there. It's in the fridge by the way," Vi said motioning towards the fridge behind me.

I explained to the woman what had happened last night, starting from the man we ran into in the street. I hadn't given a thought to how the two things actually might be related. Was the man who mugged us on the street the same guy who broke into our house attempting to find something?

"Come to think of it I totally forgot that there was this man…" I said kind of trailing off in thought.

"A guy? Who?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow as she responded to my statement.

"Yeah he... he didn't seem like anybody but he tried to mug Sona and I on our way home, I didn't think it could be relevant to the situation but… now that I think of it I can almost guarantee that it was related. Other people obviously know..." I said, trailing off. He didn't act like he knew we had anything important... could he really have been involved?

"Well what'd he look like? What'd he say? Is he someone either of you knew?" Caitlyn asked all the stereotypical officer questions.

"I'm not sure I don't remember much... He had a gun is all… nothing like anyone I know or anyone from the league, Sona did you know or notice anything?" I asked turning towards her. She's been quiet during the whole conversation. Normally she snaps to get our attention and join the conversation but she hasn't said or done a thing but eat. She looked up at me.

"_Well... he seemed really familiar to me. His voice and posture but he didn't look physically familiar. I'm not really sure," _She kind of shrugged and looked back at her food.

"Think he knows magic and might be able to change his appearance?" Vi asked, oddly mature for once in this conversation.

"No I doubt it if he had magic he would have been using that like we did instead of a gun, if he had been using magic I don't know if I would have been able to do anything about it… like if I ever had to face someone like Syndra outside of the league I wouldn't be able to do much against them," I said, slightly cringing at all the weaknesses I possessed.

"I know Fiora wouldn't do anything like that in your house, she's actually a pretty nice gal. She and I are more than just acquaintances these days, though she is the first person to come to mind. I'll get together with her maybe, and see if she lost an earring or something. Better yet, if she even has her ears pierced," Vi said continuing to astound me with her maturity in the conversation. Kind of proud of her actually.

"Yeah I know she's okay... I have held a conversation with her a couple times, she certainly doesn't seem awful enough to do something like that," I said. I got up from the table bringing my dishes to the table. "We should go see Heimerdinger today, we don't know when someone is going to show up trying to get this back again, I'm going to go get dressed," I said and started walking out the door lifting my hand up motioning my exit. I heard a chair scoot out, it was probably Sona getting up to join me. I got in the spare bedroom and sat down, to debate what to wear for a moment. The door opened again, revealing just who I thought it would be, Sona.

"Hey love," I said lifting up my left arm, motioning her to come sit next to me. She sat down and I wrapped my arm around her, as she rested her head on my shoulder. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"_I'm fine, so long as I have you I can persevere. I'm just a bit tired, and miss home already," _she signed with a slight smile. She leaned up towards me and kissed me on the cheek. My tails twitched in response, and she giggled, beginning to pet one of them. I flicked the others ones towards her, whacking her in the back with a few. I slid one under her shirt, while sliding the other one in her shorts. She perked up, and lightly shoved me, smiling flirtatiously.

"What? I can't help myself, you're just so beautiful," I said and proceeded to push her back and get on top of her. The smile from her face faded, and she turned red, and broke off eye contact. I placed my hand on her chin and turned her face back towards mine. "Where did you think you were going? I want to stare at your beautiful face, and those wondrous eyes I can so easily get lost in," I smirked, and leaned in for another kiss. I snuck my hand up her shirt, dragging my nails softly against her stomach. My hand coming to rest on her bodacious breasts. Sona quivering under my hands, raises her hand up to meet mine on her chest. Thankfully, she was still in her pajamas so I didn't have to fumble around with a bra. I began to lightly fondly her nipples, and leaned in to the nape of her neck exhaling softly.

"I love you Sona…." She sighed softly in response, her usual I love you too. I felt her hand sliding my shirt up, I sat up a bit lifting my arms up as well as she slid the shirt over my head. I did the same, taking her shirt off. I leaned forward resting my chest upon hers, and locked lips our tongues danced the dance of love, as I continued to fondle her chest with my left hand, moving my right hand down to the waist of her shorts. She broke free of my lips grasp and gasped for air, at the sudden entry into her garments. I moved my head in for another kiss, then made my way down to her nipple, and began to lick softly. Swirling my tongue around her now pert nipple, before clasping my mouth down and sucking softly. Sona's back arched with pleasure, as I began to massage her clitoris softly. Quickening my pace, and strengthening my latch on her nipple she began to breathe heavily, panting in ecstasy. With one final gasp her body trembled beneath my touch. Finally relaxing she lay down, smiling at me.

"Come on we gotta get ready, we should have been to Heimer's by now," I sighed, kissing her and getting up. As if on cue I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you two almost ready?" Caitlyn called from behind our closed door.

"Nearly. Just putting my makeup on," I called to her. "Come on lets hurry up," I whispered to Sona and her and I giggled for a moment before we got up to finally start getting ready to go. I rushed to slide on a pair of jeans, they were black, and a grey coat. I noticed Sona had put on the same clothes she wore yesterday.

I made my way down the stairs, to see Vi sitting on the couch and Caitlyn pacing around the front door. 

"There you guys are! Took you long enough," Caitlyn shouted. "I'm ready to go it's nearly 2. Wait... where is Sona?" I turned around to see if she was behind me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She was just behind me, she should just be a moment. Probably went to the restroom or something," I announced, starting to worry a bit and made my way back towards the stairs.

"Sona?" I called up. I listened for a snap in response, thankfully I heard one. "She's coming," I called to the ladies in the living room. "Are we walking or taking the train?" I inquired as to the mode of transportation in which we would be using to head over to the Donger's lab.

"The train of course. Come on, you know he lives on the other end of the city, you ought to know," Vi said sarcastically.

"Well pardon me for wanting to know," I said in a friendly manner, sticking my tongue out at her. Sona made her way down the stairs. I guess she must have just gone to the restroom.

"Alright ladies, lets head out," Vi announced to the group. We made our way out the door. I clutched my purse, and checked to see if the earring was still there, thankfully it was.

While we were waiting for the train to come, Sona and I bought some hot drinks for the group. Least we could do since we were going to be staying with them for probably a long time. I got tea for Caitlyn, orange spice as she usually drinks. Hot chocolate for Vi, she isn't big on coffee or tea. I got myself a peppermint mocha, and Sona got a sea salt caramel latte. Handing the pink haired punk rock woman, I noticed the outfit she wore was rather interesting. She wore a black vest with serrated arm holes, a long sleeve black shirt with a golden triangle in the middle and some ripped jeans. She must be freezing. Just as I finished checking her outfit out our train arrived. We hopped on, taking our seats in the back of the train car. It usually is about a 20 minute ride to Heimerdinger's stop, he was just a block and a half away from the station.

"Hey ladies, fancy seein you here," A handsome voice called to us. I looked up and saw Jayce staring down at us.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up and say hi to us!" Caitlyn said, clearly knowing he had been there for a while.

"Well I sadly am not as astute as you are, and didn't realize you had got on passed me until just now," He laughed. "What brings you ladies out today? Going out for a day on the town? I prefer a night on the town myself," he continued on smiling at us.

"Yeah we plan to do some shopping!" I blurted out, interjecting in the conversation before either of the other two could blow our cover. He glanced at me awkwardly. He quickly smiled to cover up the awkwardness my sudden presence in the conversation had caused.

"Well you ladies have fun, my stop is coming up soon. See you around," He waved and turned around to stand at the door a moment before the train came to a stop and he hoped off.

"Sorry about that I… Kinda panicked," I apologized for my awkward interruption in their conversation.

"It's okay. Come on it's time for us to get off too," Caitlyn announced. I hopped up out of my seat and turned around, grabbing Sona's hand and pulling her up. Standing in front of the door staring out the window I saw the city fly by. Then faces began to fill the blur meaning we were at the station. A lot of people were getting on, more than usual actually. How odd. We hopped off the train, and made our way through the crowd of people. I lost sight of Vi and Caitlyn so I stopped at a bench just on the edge of the crowd. Noticing them I flagged them down, and they quickened their pace to catch up.

"Alright ladies, let's go," Vi ordered. She made her way into the front of the group, leading the way to Heimerdinger's. After a quick and uneventful walk, we arrived at the gates to Heimerdinger's laboratory. I double checked my bag to make sure the earring was still there. Thankfully, as expected it was. I walked up and rang the doorbell. Well it was more of a gate-bell I guess.

"Hellllloooo?" A voice called from the panel on the gate.

"Hey I-"

"Yes yes hurry hurry, I have very important work to do," He said cutting me off.

"Yes and I have very important things to discuss with you Heim," I said, actually managing to finish my sentence this time

"Oh Ahri?! I'm terribly sorry I didn't expect you to drop by! I'm opening the gate now," He said as I heard a large mechanical click and the creak of the gates opening. We made our way in, his lab was really marvelous. There were machines everywhere doing this and that. Some of them looked like odd animals, others were clearly machines and not meant to look like anything. Cling clanging around, and doing things that didn't mean much to me however were more than likely detrimental to Heimerdinger and his experiments. His livelihood even I would go to say, his experiments are everything to him. The only other things that matter to him are the few friends he has, which is something most scientists generally don't care about, and the league. We finally made it through his large courtyard, taking the few steps up onto his porch, the doors swung open. His doorkeeper was a mechanical Wukong. It served to open the door to guests, and keep everyone else out. There was a similar one by the gate too.

"Hello ladies, what brings you here today?" Heimerdinger said, sitting down on a couch in the foyer we had just entered.

"We need to talk, and we need to be sure no one else is listening. Something is wrong, horribly wrong and you're the only one I can trust enough to tell," I said sternly. Heimerdinger removed his glasses looking at me with his beady eyes.

"Yes yes, I understand. Come into my office. That's the only place I bother to enforce high end security in," He said hopping up and waddling off down a hallway. I glanced at Sona, and nodded. We made our way after him trying to keep up. He walked fast for a Yordle. Finally after a walk that felt way too long to walk across someone's house we entered a room with a small door, meant clearly for a Yordle. He must have made this with the intention of not having many, if any, visitors. He walked in with ease but we had to crawl in. As Vi, the last of us, made her way in the room she closed the door behind us. The room itself was rather large and we could stand comfortably and even sit on a couch he had in there. Of course, after moving a mound of books and sketches first. I sat down putting my purse on my lap. I dug around for it. I pulled the diamond shaped earring out and set it on his coffee table.

"This is what was so important?" Heimerdinger questioned, picking it up for examination.

"No it's only a small part of it. This earring has people after us, trying to rob us and breaking into our house. They even carved the words 'WHERE IS IT' on to the wall of our guest bedroom. Worst of all… LeBlanc, Gnar, Vladimir, Thresh, and Kog'Maw are dead. I mean _dead_" I said looking him dead in the eye.

"What?! How did this happen?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure but I know Shaco was involved and whoever owned this earring as well. It happened while we were on the _rift_ of all things. The one place where you can't die. At least that's how it used to be. Even dragon was dead. I felt the cold lifeless body of dragon, and LeBlanc. I never saw what happened to the others though. LeBlanc never even showed up to lane, she was out in the bush in the middle of river on the way to bot lane dead the whole time. Something is wrong, and more and more people are going to die if we don't do something, we have another game tomorrow," I said. I honestly had forgotten we are to compete tomorrow. How was I supposed to go in there knowing this? Something could seriously happen to me. Or worse, to Sona.

"Mmmmmmm I will have to compete to see what's going on myself. Is your team complete? Take me with you. I must see this first hand," Heimerdinger said. I clearly piqued his curiosity a bit more than his concern.

"Well no, now that Gnar is gone we need a top. However, you don't generally top do you?" I said, knowing already that top wasn't his forte.

"Not always but I have before, quite a few times. Successfully a few times as well. I'll be fine. Let's do it," He said cheerfully. "This earring seems quite odd," He said quickly changing the subject and holding it up to his face again.

"It's not something I have ever seen a champion wear in the league, honestly I had never once seen something crafted in such a way. It almost seems perfect," I said, admiring the beauty of the accessory.

"Definitely nothing made here in Piltover. I am not familiar with the metal used either. Or the gem set in it, and I know a lot about those kinds of things," He said disappointed in his little personal loss.

"Heimer, you know nearly everything. It's nice knowing there are still some things you don't know, makes me feel a little better about my own intelligence," Caitlyn said sarcastically. A smile grew across his face.

"You are a rather keen detective, you do your job well. Your intelligence is far above average as well, you needn't think so poorly of yourself," he said, his smile growing wider. I noticed Caitlyn blush at the compliment. "I want you all to stay here tonight. You'll be safe here, and I have multitudes of spare rooms. Holding all the conferences I do, my fellow scientists need somewhere to stay for the weekend so I added on twenty rooms," He said like it was nothing to build such an expansion to his abode. That is nearly the size of 10 of my houses. I guess he at least was taking advantage of the multitudes of funds the league provided him.

"Well Sona and I will share one," I said making sure he understood I wasn't leaving her side.

"Yes of course I assumed so. I'll put you all in a pair of rooms connected by a door, just in case anything does indeed happen. Also, I turned up the security to nearly maximum. I haven't worked out the kinks yet in maximum, it could end up backfiring a bit. If anyone in the league is involved their powers could be immensely strong, and won't be limited here as it is on the rift. If it is even limited there anymore," Heimer said getting lost in thought. He put the earring in his pocket, which made me cringe.

"Heimer, I can keep that if you'd like. Actually I would prefer to. It would make me feel a lot better," I said. I noticed a small cringe in his face at this sudden act of distrust. "It's not that I don't trust you, you are the most revered inventor in all of Valoran. I just, can't have anything happen to you. I don't want you to get hurt if you don't need to," I said worriedly. I was much faster than him and would be able to at least attempt to outrun whoever wanted this. He however was slow and relied on his inventions for help. I would have his inventions and my own talents backing me up.

"Okay okay, I understand. You are far more physically capable of fighting than I am anyways. I understand," He said pulling it back out of his pocket and reluctantly handing it to me. Thankfully he understood.

"At around 6 o'clock, the servebots as I call them will come by and take your orders for dinner. Then my chefbots will proceed to produce whatever it is you desire," He spoke with a smile clearly feeling proud of himself. He was the smartest guy I knew but he was horrendous at naming his inventions. "You guys are free to leave and roam around as much you wish, anything I don't want messed with is behind locked doors, have a nice evening everyone, I will see you tomorrow. I have some work to do tonight and need to sleep in preparation for our expedition tomorrow," Heimerdinger said making his way out of the office.

"Good night," We all called after him, at nearly the same time.

"Come on I know where the rooms are, I can take you guys there," I said to the group. I emerged into the hallway, looked around for a moment to get my bearings. I have only been here a few times so I wasn't 100% comfortable with the houses layout yet. Figuring out my location in the house I took a left back towards where we entered house. It was simply up the stairs at the back end of the foyer and down a hallway. Once we arrived there I noticed the names across the top of our rooms already. The first one was labeled 201 with the names 'Caitlyn & Vi' written on the chalkboard on it. Odd how he uses chalkboards of all things. The next room was room 202 with our names 'Ahri & Sona'.

"Well I will see you guys before dinner alright? I want to take a shower and relax," Caitlyn said retiring to her room.

"I gotta uh… make sure she's okay. This might be a little hard for her, we haven't left the station overnight in a long time," Vi said following Caitlyn into her room.

"Come lets rest up a bit as well," I said motioning Sona into our bedroom. It was a rather spacious room. It had a couch and coffee table facing a relatively large television. At the opposite end at the wall, sat a bed, a few feet away from a window. I sat my bag down on the ground next to the couch and collapsed onto it face first. I groaned loudly, turned over looking at Sona who was still wandering around the room exploring a bit.

"Come on love, take a seat with me," I said motioning to bring her to my lap. She turned her head smiling softly and made her way over. I sat up some still taking up the whole couch and she laid down with me in between my legs. I clicked on the TV to see if anything interesting was on. It may have been a little paranoid of me to do this, but I turned on the news to see if anything was up. Maybe the world knew? I flipped to channel 10, my main news channel. I turned it on, to a picture of the member of our previous battle on the screen.

"Wha... " I said under my breath.

"There are still no leads on the whereabouts of any of the missing Champions, Vladimir, Gnar, Shaco, LeBlanc, Kog'maw, or Thresh. The Summoner's haven't officially commented on the situation, but everyone who was watching that battle noticed the obvious lack of competitors in the ring. Due to the mysterious disappearances however, Gnar has been replaced with Heimerdinger on team Piltover. After the game tomorrow the champions have a large break before their next battles, so they are rumored to be put on probation and undergo intense questioning," The news anchor shuffled a tad. "Here is to hoping our beloved team, is safe and well. We wish them the best of luck in the battle tomorrow!" she said with a bit of a smile.

"Hold on let me go get Caitlyn she should know this," I said lightly pushing Sona off me. She hopped up, and I made my way out, softly slapping her in the rear with my tails. She jumped a little and shot me a sly smile. I giggled, and opened my door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time, and I had two missed calls. One from Caitlyn this morning, trying to wake us up I guess. But another one from a number I didn't have saved. 49-2291-8726. Oh well, if it was important they would have left a voice mail. It was 5:46, having been satisfied with checking my notifications, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and knocked on their door.

"Hey guys! I need to talk to you," I said, continuing to bang on the door for a moment. "Guys…" I smacked the door a couple more times. Getting kind of worried, I tried the door and it was unlocked. I walked in to see Vi's clothes strewn about the room, but Caitlyn's set neatly on the bed. That is so like them. I walked to the restroom door, and proceeded to bang on that one. I heard Caitlyn yelp, I must have startled her.

"Hey guys its Ahri. Sorry, to startle you and… kind of barge in but we need to talk," I said hoping they would hurry their up.

"Oh hey, uhm. Okay just a minute," I heard some shuffling around and then Caitlyn opened the door wet, in nothing but a towel.

"Odd I didn't hear the shower running…?" I muttered.

"Oh I wasn't taking a shower… I was taking a bath," She responded.

"Hey girly," Vi called to me, still naked in the bath. "What's so important you had to interrupt us? Maybe you'd prefer to join us while we discuss whatever it is?" Vi smiled mischievously. Caitlyn shot a death glare at her. "What Cupcake? She looks like she could relax a little…" Vi trailed off.

"Uhm, thanks but no thanks. I think the tub would be a bit crowded with three. Anyways, I am here because I was watching the news and… well chances are we are going to be arrested tomorrow after our game and taken in for questioning about the apparent disappearances of the champions from our game. No one knows they are dead, just that they are missing…." I said trying to think of what we should say to the authorities, and the press alike.

"Well… I don't know, we should tell the truth. Chances are they will find out what happened soon enough. They had to of found the dead bodies... but, we need to see what they know before we open our mouths. We don't want to cause alarm or say something that will incriminate us. I will represent everyone as their lawyers at the interviews, providing they allow me too I will make sure we say the right things," Caitlyn nearly ordered. Not that I wouldn't ever listen to her, she is a really smart gal, but she acted as if there was no choice and this is what was going to happen.

"Oh… uhm… okay. That sounds fine. I'm going to go back to my room, sorry about for interrupting you two and your… bath," I said finally realizing I just walked in on them, more than likely having sex. I feel so bad. I turned around, hearing the door nearly slam shut behind me and headed out of their room. I wonder what Sona is up to now… I took the few steps between our doors and entered my own room. Sona was lying back down on the couch, in almost the same position I had been in. I went to sit down with her, but there was a knock on the door. I glanced at my phone, and it was 6 on the dot.

"Sona they're taking dinner orders. What do you want?" I glanced at her.

"_A pizza, with a coke?" _She signed. I guess I was going to have pizza too.

"Okay love," I said with a smile and went to open the door.

*bzzt* "Hello. I am Servebot J-92Q and I will be your server tonight. What can I get for you?" *bzzt*. The robot was a little quirky, adorable though. He was a Yordle, rather tiny one on top of it.

"Hello! Uhm, we will take a large pizza, half of it with cheese only and the other half with sausage and bell peppers please. Along with two cokes? Mmm no just give us a nice bottle of coke. And if you have it, a bottle of…. vodka as well," I finished my sentence. I shouldn't be drinking but... I wasn't sure I would get to sleep tonight. A bit wouldn't hurt much, and our match isn't that early tomorrow. It's actually not until 1 pm. The Servebot buzzed a few times and made a clicking noise.

"Order has been placed. Meal will arrive in approximately 5 minutes," *bzzt* and the Servebot waddled away. I didn't notice one at the room next to us, Vi and Caitlyn's. Odd. Perhaps their orders were taken first. I made my way back to Sona, and sat down. I hadn't realized it but I haven't eaten much since breakfast, only had that coffee. This is going to be the longest five minutes of my life. I laid down on Sona, who was still laying down, and put my hands on her chest, resting my head in the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm, you smell so good," I whispered into her ear, kissing her neck softly. I moved my head up, and made eye contact with her. "I love you so much," I said kissing her.

"_I love you too,"_ She signed. She dropped her hands to my waist, moving them up and down slowly. She paused for a moment. My eyes widened. She began to tickle me furiously, causing me to erupt in a violent laughing fit. My body moving nearly on its own, she turned, and got on top of me nearly pinning me down

"STOP IT! AHHHHHH," I screamed trying to break free of her grip. She calmed down, and stopped tickling me, but her hands continued to move around my body. My shirt managed to come halfway up, and she dragged her fingers across my stomach. It sent shudders down my already worked up body. "Sona…" I said softly. She pulled my shirt up the rest of the way, revealing my bra. She pulled me up a tad, and reached her hand around my back, unhooking it. She slid my shirt off over my head, and my bra followed shortly after. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a long five minutes after all? I heard a knock at the door. I guess the five minutes was already up. I got up and opened the door, there was our pizza and drinks. It smelt heavenly too.

"Love, our dinners ready!" I said, but she already knew and was sitting up and cleared a spot on the coffee table. I closed the door and sat down, turning the glasses that had been sitting there right-side up. Setting the pizza down, I opened the soda and poured us both glasses. I poured a tad bit of the Vodka into mine, and looked at Sona as to offer her some. She nodded her head and signaled that she just wanted a little. I took a bite into my slice, how delicious! Heimdinger's chefs were as good of cooks and he was a scientist. We ate quietly listening to some music.

"You don't think that robot minded seeing me shirtless do you? I hope he didn't like have a camera or was recording. Heimerdinger would totally love to see this," I said motioning towards my bare chest laughing. She giggled a bit too. She set down her pizza, and tapped me.

"_I don't know about him, but I love looking at your gorgeous body,"_ she signed to me turning a bit red. I was surprised at this, she rarely said anything like this to me… it even made me blush.

"Oh Sona… hush you. I love you so much," I said smiling at her, resting my head on her shoulder, shoving the last of my pizza into my mouth. I reached down and grabbed another slice, and readjusted myself to rest my head on her lap. She set her arm down on my stomach, and ran her hand up and down it again. My body shuddered, nearly causing me to start choking on my slice of pizza. I started coughing, trying not to die I sat myself up.

"Geez… *cough*.. Trying to kill me?" I said continuing to cough like crazy. I tried to break a smile through my fit, but it wasn't working out very well. She just giggled softly, and patted me on the back. "Ugh I'm so tired Sona. I just want to snuggle and sleep all day tomorrow," I said as I went back to the comforts of her lap. "Hopefully, the match goes well tomorrow. Promise me you'll be safe?" I asked for reassurance. I hoped everything would go well tomorrow… I want to come home and be able to hold her in my arms again, as always.

"_Of course my love, I will do everything in my power to come home with you,"_ She signed with a smile, and brushed the hair out of my face. I leaned up and planted my lips upon hers one last time before I rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Forced Hand

"Welcome to Summoners RIft" echoed through the woods once more, signaling that it was time for battle. I walked up to Sona, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, be careful. You keep an eye on Cait okay? And you keep an eye on my Sona, Cait," I ordered them both to watch themselves. I hope they're all going to be okay. I can handle myself, and I know they can too. But still we all die, quite often even in our best games, and now dying was not an option. The lineup today was going to be interesting, she was against Twisted Fate. She is here to fight, and she has to or face severe punishments from the league. It might even be fixed now. Maybe it was all just a big prank? A really, mean horrible prank. Something someone like Shaco would pull. Another person we would be facing today. I made my way to blue camp, we were on purple side so I got to spend a bit more time with Sona before the battle ensued. My senses running on overdrive, I was waiting for something to happen. Someone to pull something.

"So ladies, we all good? We just gotta relax and be as good as we always are. Kill em before they can kill us and we will see if things are normal again or not," Vi stated, being as casual as ever. She tends not to take things too seriously. She is a bit reckless.

"I agree, if we let things get to our head we might not make it out of here. Lets just watch each others backs and be careful as we always do. We will be fine, we have each other and Heimerdinger. He wouldn't want anything to happen to us either. At least not Ahri," Caitlyn said trying to calm us down as well. I could tell however she wasn't as calm as everyone else might have thought she is. I could hear the slight rattle or her rifle in her hands. Come on Ahri relax deep breath you'll be fine. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and held it for a moment. I heard a crack across the wall separating us from the other pathway. My ears perked up and my eyes flew open and flared my tails up in every directions.

"Someones here," I said to the group who was clearly startled by my recent actions. I heard a faint demonic laugh, which was obviously Shaco, however something didn't sound quite right. It sounded… different. We heard the 'poof' that comes with Shaco's teleporting and we braced for impact, one of us was going to get targeted. I walked over to Sona planning to try my best to keep her safe. I heard a laugh again, behind us. I turned and saw a him standing on the treeline, something that completely disobeyed the laws of the competition. However he didn't look quite the same. He had the mask still, however his outfit was changed and you could see his hair. It was grey, and he had bangs covering the left side of his face, with a large ear sticking out on the other side of his ear. His outfit was very tight fit, consisting of white leggings, with diamonds cut into them. A large red sash, with a diamond set into it holding it together. He had white gloves, that went halfway down his arms and had a large gaudy red cape-like thing. It was not anything I would have ever imagines Shaco to wear. It makes no sense. He just stood there looking at us, seconds feeling like minutes. A small frog came hopping out of the trees below him, and he snapped his fingers. A dagger flew out of nowhere, and impaled the frog dead center. Yet another law broken.

"... Run!" Vi said, turning and booking it. I grabbed Sonas arm, and we made our way down to river, shortly behind Vi with Caitlyn just a few inches next to her. We heard his laughter behind us, and the sounds of him poofing.

"Guys we need to get out of here, we need to go get Heimerdinger, and leave," I said as we ran through the bushes into mid lane. I yelp escaped Caitlyn's mouth, as she tumbled to the ground. I stopped and turned and ripped her up by her arm. I noticed what tripped her, the corpse of Twisted Fate. The man I was supposed to fight. "Lets go come on!" I screamed at her, she got up choking the tears down. She may be a strong cop but she never deals with the dead bodies. She deals with the clues around it, while the body is simply covered up. I just saw Vi and Sona vanish into the bush on the other side. I dragged Caitlyn, I had to catch up to her. I released Caitlyn from my grip and increased to full speed, I dived through the bushes, and there she was still making her way towards top with Vi, thank God they were both okay. I heard the rustling of bushes behind me and Caitlyn emerged. She shot me a bit of a glare, either for the fact I ripped her up and dragged her or ended up leaving her in the end.

"Where are you guys going?" I voice called to us. Appearing out of the bushes just behind Caitlyn, was Shaco. He grabbed her by the arms and you could tell her was smiling behind his mask. Vi froze.

"Cupcake…" She said, as Shaco moved the hair off of her neck and tilted her head to the side. He put his head down and lifted his mask, I couldn't make out his face, but he clearly was… licking her neck. However his tongue didn't stop right there. His tongue continued down her chest, it seemed infinitely long. Passing her navel, it continued down to her legs and snaked up her skirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her Shaco, stop this shit," Vi exclaimed. The look on Caitlyn's face was one of complete dissatisfaction, clearly wanting it all to stop yet she kept silent. She knew her only option was to comply otherwise he was going to try some shit. It seemed however, that Vi did not feel the same way. She was clearly getting upset at the situation.

His tongue snapped back into his mouth, and he lift his head up. "Hmph. I am not Shaco, my dear. I disposed of him, he was far too reckless. Its a shame too I really liked him," He through his mask off and it hit the ground. With a flip of his hair he gave us all a grin. "I am the Demon Lord who now has been promoted to having the privilege of residing over this realm. Ghirahim, though people like you can refer to me by my full title, The Fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim. Mmm. Is that too much? Lets just go with TFDL Ghirahim. Mmm. Yeah, I like the sound of that. Don't you sweetie?" He smiled and licked the side of Caitlyn's face. She remained silent. He slammed his own foot on hers, causing her to cry out in pain. "I asked you a question, my little Piltovian Prodigy. Whats wrong? Rengar got your tongue? I'd be a little worried about me cutting off your tongue, dear," he said with a sadistic look on his face.

"Ye… Yes I think that title is very fitting of you… TFDL Ghirahim," She said reluctantly, just wanting things to stop.

"Liar." Caitlyn's eyes widened in fear. "You're simply just saying that so I don't cut off your tongue. Smart girl," He said with a smirk. Caitlyn's face relaxed a little. "It just doesn't sound quite right coming out of your mouths, how about we just stick with Ghirahim. Ohh, I just don't know! Decisions decisions. Anyways, lets get on to business shall we? You ladies were unlucky enough to be the poor mortals who got stuck being involved in my plans. I'm here to reach a goal. To accomplish something for my master, Demise, who reassigned me this realm after I conquered my last real. Quite a dull place really, it wasn't anywhere near as advanced as this one yet it was a lot more peaceful. Anyways, I am here on his orders to plunge this realm into chaos, bringing victory to no city, but instead to allow the realm to be conquered by the Shadow Isles. Our presence here was actually a pact, signed by a few of the lovely residents of the area actually. And what better way to bring domination to the Shadow Isles than to destroy the thing that kept peace between all the other factions in the world, plunging them into war? With all the great generals out of the way, due to the malfunctions going on in the League, and ultimately the death of all the people in this world that pose any threat, the shadow island will have more than enough power to take the scraps of the world that are left. Since you poor ladies got yourselves involved in this, instead of simply killing you and being done I would prefer to use you to my best advantage. Once you return my earring, I will give you guys your first task to complete. And well, as you can see from the position we are in right now…" He trailed off as he ran his hands up and down Caits body, his tongue roaming freely again. "Something drastic might happen, and it would be a shame if anything became of you lovely ladies wouldn't it?" He snapped his right hand a knife appearing in it, and he held it to her throat. Lightly, and methodically dragging it across her neck. He took her right hand in his, and reached the knife towards it. Her palm facing up, he broke her skin, carving something into the palm of her hand

"What the fuck are you doing?! Stop it!" Vi exclaimed, terrified of the thought that something bad was becoming her precious Caitlyn, watching her writhe and squirm in agony.

"Whos next?" He said smugly throwing her down to the ground. He snapped his finger, and I couldn't see him anymore, I was grabbed from behind. My heart sank. I guess I was next. Ghirahim, he felt so strange. His touch was warm, extremely warm. And he smelt of exotic spices, none of which I could identify. Chances are they didn't even exist in this realm if any of his story was true. I felt the warm, wet touch of his tongue on my neck.

"Oh my, you taste far better than that other girl," He said, as he took my left hand just the way he had Caitlyn. "I'll try and make this as painful as possible, my dear," He said as his knife slowly penetrated my skin, drawing blood. I winced in pain, however it was more of a natural reaction my body realizing its flawless skin was being dirtied. The blade began to turn hot, very hot. Wincing in real pain now, he slowly dragged the knife across my hand. The blade being so hot it cauterized the wound immediately, one small line, he turned the knife and dragged it down to the bottom of my palm, stopping just under where he started at the top. He mirrored the lines, cutting and burning a diamond into the palm of my hand. He tossed me to the ground. I tried to catch myself to avoid landing on my face but my freshly injured hand couldn't support my weight and I collapsed regardless and went face first into the river. He snapped his fingers and he was gone. I heard Vi start swearing and yelling he must have made his way to her. I… I felt so sleepy. I looked up and my vision was blurred I couldn't make much out other than two groups of two shapes. One must have been Sona trying to tend to Caitlyn, the other Vi and Ghirahim. Sona got up and was running toward me, I tried so hard to stay awake but my senses had already dwindled. I collapsed, and succumbed to sleep.

I was awoken by a few soft nudges that quickly turned into shaking. I slowly lifted my head up, still weak from whatever Ghirahim had done to us, and I opened my eyes. My vision was still blurry but that purple hat was unmistakable. It was Caitlyn. I got up, wiping the mud off the side of my face. I was lucky enough to pass out towards the edge of the river, I didn't drown in my sleep.

"Ahri, are you alright?" Caitlyn questioned. I just nodded my head slightly. I wasn't really alright but I would live. My vision coming back to me, I stood up and scanned the river for Sona.

"Sona?!" I called out. "Sona!" I called again, spinning in circles unable to locate her. Where could she be? Had Ghirahim done something with her?

"Ahri… Vi is gone too. He did something to them. He took them somewhere I don't know where," She spoke solemnly. I collapsed to the ground in defeat. She was right. She obviously wasn't here, there wasn't anything we could do right now. I tried my best not to begin to cry, but a few tears escaped my eyes nonetheless. I had to stay strong. Caitlyn stretched out her arm for me, signaling me to take it. I reached for it, pausing when I noticed the heart carved into her hand. I paused and looked at my own scar. A diamond. The lines were a deep red just as Caitlyn's were. I stretched my hand out the rest of the way taking hers in mine, softly at first. However the mark no longer hurt and she pulled me up with her full strength. I put my arm around her waist and we made our way out through the bushes to mid lane, our destination unclear.

- - Sona - -

I was awoken by the sound of fists slamming against the wall, and profane screams.

"Let us out! What the fuck are you doing?! Its hot as hell, I want to go home God dammit!" as fists continued to fly against what sounded like metal. We were clearly moving, possibly on a cart or something, however it was a rather smooth ride. I opened my eyes, and tried to look around however my vision was still blurred. I couldn't quite make anything out except a blob, with a pink top. Must be Vi. And my God was it hot out, it must be nearly 100 degrees. I sat up, hearing the tear of my dress I wore. Crap. I was still in the outfit I wore to the battles and I was a mess. Half of my body was covered in caked mud. After Ghirahim had finished with everyone else, leaving me the last one standing he came over and… asked me some strange questions. I don't think he could have understood my answers but.. It seemed like he did. I looked at left my hand, a clover carved into it just as Ghirahim left me with. I wonder what everyone else got on their hands, if they got matching markings or not. I decided I would see what Vi had. I stood up, able to stand fully upright in this cage, it was kind of large really. I wabbled over to her, barely able to keep my balance. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flew 10 feet into the air.

"Oh what the hell Sona! You scared me shitless, I almost punched you square in the face!" She looked at me angrily. I cringed at her words, and she noticed this. The look on her face changed from anger to apologetic. "Are you okay? You were the last on awake, did he… did he do anything weird?" She asked. I shook my head no, knowing there was no way to tell her anything that happened she wouldn't be able to understand me. I grabbed her right hand, the one that I noticed him play with. She had a spade carved into hers. So that's what he meant by our suits.

- -Flashback- -

"Oh I like you, you're quite the calm one aren't you?" Ghirahim said to me, walking up to me instead of snapping his fingers like he had for the rest of us. "You lovely ladies are going to be doing me a huge favour. Each of you your own in particular, one task suits your well, suits, each quite well really. You'll understand more when your time comes. Your hand dear?" He said holding out his own. I set my hand in his and he looked up at me. "Don't worry, it will only hurt a bit," He said and he snapped his fingers. I felt a slight burning sensation and it was gone. I opened my eyes to inspect the damage, and a large clover had been carved into my skin. Why did he do that to me, when he could have just done that to everyone in the first place and been done? I hated being the special one.

"You don't really like to talk much do you? Whats your name?" He asked me, looking a tad frustrated. I looked up at him and shook my head no.

"_I can't talk"_ I signed not expecting him to understand at all. He looked at me like I was insane for a moment. However something clicked and he understood what my situation was.

"Ahh, you're the mute! Yes I was informed of you. I got a brief summary of you all before I transferred here, Sona is it? I believe that is your name," He looked at me with anticipation. Almost like figuring out my name was a game. I simply nodded my head yes.

"Oh wonderful! My recollection of your name simply fills my heart with rainbows! Oh anyways back to the matter at hand. Im going to need you four to kill all your friends! Isnt that simply wonderful? Each of your marks, designates which of your peers you are to eliminate. Though, to keep things interesting, I'll let you find that out on your own!" He announced bursting out in laughter. "Isn't this going to be the most exciting of games? Well, enough of this its time to get you two on your first mission," He snapped his fingers, and I felt tired. Exhausted. Not able to stand any longer, I collapsed onto the ground and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading this far! It's a short chapter, but thats because I simply could not decide whose story to start on first Sona, or Ahri's. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions c: Thanks for reading!


End file.
